Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication devices and more particularly relates to tracking items using sensors of a device.
Description of the Related Art
Portable information handling devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones, optical head-mounted display units, smart watches, etc., are becoming ubiquitous in society. For example, a family may have a handful of tablet computers, laptop computers, smart phones, etc. that are used by and shared among various family members. Generally, many of these devices include cameras and/or a variety of sensors that can be used to capture and receive data describing a device's environment, including different items or other devices that are located around the device. Because these devices can be easily shared and used by different users, the devices can be easily misplaced or lost. In addition to misplacing information handling devices, people consistently misplace other items, such as keys, wallets, and purses, which can be frustrating and time consuming to try to find.